


Just How Cold Is It?

by MissMarionette



Series: Mutual Comfort [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Late at Night, M/M, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarionette/pseuds/MissMarionette
Summary: Sometimes the trio can't fall asleep, so they play a small game in bed to help that process along.





	Just How Cold Is It?

There were advantages and disadvantages to sharing a bed with two other people. For Sakura, an obvious plus was that she was never in danger of rolling out of bed ever again, but only if she were allowed to sleep in the middle (she always was).

Another perk was that the heat never needed to be up so high during the winter: Fuzzy socks, a pair of long johns, and two men pressing on either side of her were sufficient enough.

There was a small game they sometimes played during such a season that seemed to simultaneously sap energy and yet require an immense amount in order to maintain the same level of productivity. On nights when they were exhausted but not tired, lethargic but not yet wound down enough to find sleep appealing just yet, they stared at the dark ceiling and pondered 'Just How Cold Is It?'

Sasori's answers were practical, obvious, borderline boring. "Car-stalling-cold."

Sakura's were playful and silly. "Tongue-sticking-to-the-bike-rack-cold."

Deidara usually went for whatever he thought would make Sakura laugh the most. "Fuckin'-fuck-it's-fucking-freezing-cold!" And that would be the cue for him to roll over and reach beneath the covers to pull a giggling Sakura close and nuzzle her neck. 

"Warm me, Sakura!" He'd plead and Sakura would laugh harder, her nose filled with the scent of his thick, long hair - it was the cinnamon and vanilla shampoo that he obviously stole from Sasori, who smelt the exact same way. 

Kisses, kisses, more kisses that Deidara gifted her as his fingers scampered up Sakura's sides. 

Sensitive, she always ended up squealing. "Dei-ahaha-stop! Hehehaha-stop stop! Sasori," she'd cry in fake distress, hand scrabbling in the air to find their senior partner in the dark, "sa-save me!" 

Sasori would cross his arms over the duvet but otherwise remain still. When he spoke, it was wry even in its quiet monotone, somehow heard above the ruckus not a few inches to the right of him: "Now now children, settle down." 

Deidara's hold on her would intensify, giving her a death squeeze and a grunt in his attempt to convey his affection for her in that moment before letting go so she could catch her breath. 

Deidara would settle back, pointedly ignoring Sakura's now-disheveled state and affirm, "Like I said: It's really cold, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and absolutely nothing but I just wanted to send it off. Should this just be attached as a chapter to something else in the collection? I don't know.


End file.
